Gas phase processes for the homopolymerization and copolymerization of monomers, especially olefin monomers, are well known in the art. Such processes can be conducted, for example, by introducing the gaseous monomer or monomers into a stirred and/or fluidized bed of resin particles and catalyst.
In the fluidized-bed polymerization of olefins, the polymerization is conducted in a fluidized-bed reactor, wherein a bed of polymer particles is maintained in a fluidized state by means of an ascending gas stream including gaseous reaction monomer. The polymerization of olefins in a stirred-bed reactor differs from polymerization in a gas fluidized-bed reactor by the action of a mechanical stirrer within the reaction zone, which contributes to fluidization of the bed. As used herein, the term “fluidized-bed” also includes stirred-bed processes and reactors.
The start-up of a fluidized bed reactor generally uses a bed of pre-formed polymer particles. During the course of polymerization, fresh polymer is generated by the catalytic polymerization of the monomer, and polymer product is withdrawn to maintain the bed at constant volume. An industrially favored process employs a fluidization grid to distribute the fluidizing gas to the bed, and also to act as a support for the bed when the supply of gas is cut off. The polymer produced is generally withdrawn from the reactor via one or more discharge conduits disposed in the lower portion of the reactor, near the fluidization grid. The fluidized bed includes a bed of growing polymer particles, polymer product particles and catalyst particles. This reaction mixture is maintained in a fluidized condition by the continuous upward flow from the base of the reactor of a fluidizing gas which includes recycle gas drawn from the top of the reactor, together with added make-up monomer. The fluidizing gas enters the bottom of the reactor and is passed, preferably through a fluidization grid, upwardly through the fluidized bed.
A variety of gas phase polymerization processes are known. For example, the recycle stream can be cooled to a temperature below the dew point, resulting in condensing a portion of the recycle stream, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,399 and 4,588,790. This intentional introduction of a liquid into a recycle stream or reactor during the process is referred to generally as a “condensed mode” operation.
Further details of fluidized bed reactors and their operation are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,619, 4,543,399, 5,352,749, 5,436,304, 5,405,922, 5,462,999, and 6,218,484, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The catalyst used is not particularly limited, and can include, for example, one or more Ziegler-Natta catalysts and/or metallocene catalysts. Mixtures of catalysts can also be used. In particular, polymerization can be carried out with two or more different catalysts present and actively polymerizing at the same time, in a single reactor. The two or more catalysts can be of different catalyst types, such as a non-metallocene catalyst and a metallocene catalyst, to produce a product resin having desirable properties. The catalysts can be fed to the reactor separately or as a physical mixture, or each catalyst particle can contain more than one catalyst compound. When the catalysts include two catalysts producing polymers of different molecular weight and/or different comonomer content, the polymer product can have a bimodal distribution of molecular weight, comonomer, or both. Such bimodal products can have physical properties that are different from those that can be obtained from either catalyst alone, or from post-reactor mixing of the individual unimodal resins obtained from each catalyst alone.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,678 discloses a catalyst including a zirconium metallocene that produces a relatively low molecular weight, high comonomer-content polymer, and a titanium non-metallocene that produces a relatively high molecular weight, low comonomer-content polymer. Typically, ethylene is the primary monomer, and small amounts of hexene or other alpha-olefins are added to lower the density of the polyethylene. The zirconium catalyst incorporates most of the comonomer and hydrogen, so that, in a typical example, about 85% of the hexene and 92% of the hydrogen are in the low molecular weight polymer. Water is added to control the overall molecular weight by controlling the activity of the zirconium catalyst.
When polymerizing with two or more catalysts, it is desirable to monitor the relative contribution of each catalyst to the polymer product, so that the polymerization conditions can be adjusted to obtain the desired polymer properties. The properties of the polymer produced in the reactor are affected by a variety of operating parameters, such as temperatures, monomer feed rates, catalyst feed rates, co-catalyst feed rates, hydrogen gas concentration, or water feed rate. In order to produce polymer having a desired set of properties, polymer exiting the reactor is sampled and laboratory measurements carried out to characterize the polymer. If it is discovered that one or more polymer properties are outside a desired range, polymerization conditions can be adjusted, and the polymer resampled. This periodic sampling, testing and adjusting, however, is undesirably slow, since sampling and laboratory testing of polymer properties is time-consuming. As a result, conventional processes can produce large quantities of “off-specification” polymer before manual testing and control can effectively adjust the polymerization conditions.
Thus, it would be desirable to have faster methods for monitoring or predicting changes in polymer properties, or changes in relative activities of catalysts, in multiple catalyst processes.
Other background references include WO 01/49751 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,897.